


Plus One

by torino10154



Series: HP May Madness 2014 [28]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Biting, Double Penetration, M/M, Oral Sex, POV Alternating, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-28
Updated: 2014-05-28
Packaged: 2018-01-26 22:48:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1705430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	Plus One

"I've heard a rumour," Draco said, leadingly. 

"Oh?" Severus raised a brow and said nothing more, waiting to see which particular path Draco was headed down though he had his suspicions.

"About you and Potter." Draco looked away, rubbing his palm with his thumb, a nervous habit he'd never been able to shake. 

Severus was patient though. He took a sip of his brandy. 

"That you..." he paused then lifted his chin and looked Severus in the eye, "occasionally enjoy the company of another."

Ah, yes. Just as Severus thought. "Another?"

"Christ, Severus." Draco ran a hand through his hair, exasperated. "Another partner. In bed. With both of you."

Of course, he and Harry had discussed inviting Draco to their bed. He was a logical choice: attractive and available. However, there was one thing to make sure was crystal clear before they went any further.

"Harry and I are bonded. Permanently. There will be no getting between us, Draco." Severus smirked. "Except in the physical sense."

Severus was gratified to see that Draco still seemed interested if the slight hitch in his breath was anything to go by.

"I understand," Draco replied with a nod. 

"Good." Severus stood up and made his way to the Floo. "I will owl you when it's convenient for you to visit our home."

Draco inclined his head. "I'm looking forward to it."

 _I bet._ Severus threw a handful of Floo powder into the grate and called out his address, disappearing into the green flame.

~*~

"How many is that?" Harry asked. He was flat on his back, hands resting on the tops of Draco's thighs, and looking over Draco's shoulder at Severus.

"Three." Severus pushed them deeper and Draco groaned.

"Feels good, doesn't it?" Harry asked, then smiled, eyes bright. "Just wait."

Draco hadn't known what to expect from Harry but somehow whispered words of encouragement, accompanied by an expression of total bliss, hadn't been it.

"I think I'm ready," Draco said, pushing back against Severus's fingers and Harry's cock.

"Very well." Severus pulled his fingers free and Draco tried to avoid looking into Harry's so very green eyes.

Draco sucked in a breath when he felt the head of Severus's cock pushing in beside Harry's. He tried to relax but every muscle was taut as a bowstring. 

A sound akin to a whine escaped from his mouth and he felt like he couldn't breathe the deeper Severus went.

"Just a little more," Harry said, his hands running up and down Draco's back soothingly. "His cock's not as big as it seems."

"You talk too much," Severus ground out, slightly breathless. 

There were words on the tip of Draco's tongue, things he would have said to both of them, but his mouth didn't work. Instead he panted and groaned and heaved a sob when he felt Severus's hand on his shoulder and felt him thrust the final inch.

"Ready?" Harry asked, rocking his hips up. 

"Oh, God," Draco gasped and Severus started to move.

Harry wrapped his arms around Draco, pulling him flush, and burying his face in the crook of his neck. Draco's hardening cock was trapped between them, rubbing against Harry's abdomen as Severus thrust in long, sure strokes.

"You feel amazing," Harry murmured. "No idea why we waited so long."

Draco grasped the sheets beside Harry, his hands unable to stop clenching and unclenching. He'd never felt so stretched, so full, so overwhelmed. 

Severus picked up his pace, plunging hard and fast, his fingers digging into Draco's hips.

"Fuck, Severus," Harry groaned and held on tighter to Draco.

There was a feral growl—a sound Draco would never forget—as Severus's cock throbbed, spurting come deep inside Draco. 

Severus slowly slipped out while Harry began to thrust his hips up, finally able to move himself.

"Let Draco ride you," Severus said to Harry, his hand trailing down Draco's back to the curve of his arse.

Harry released his vice-like grip on Draco and he sat up straight, taking a moment to breathe. He then raised himself up and sat back down on Harry's cock, rolling his hips as he lifted up again. 

Draco felt loose and wet, now that he only had Harry's cock in him and could feel Severus's come sliding out of his arse, but Harry didn't seem to be complaining, thrusting up to meet Draco.

He reached for his own length, ready to finish himself off, when Severus batted his hand away and wrapped his fingers around Draco's cock.

"Do you want to come, Draco?" Severus murmured in his ear. 

Harry grinned at Severus then turned his smile toward Draco. Something fluttered in his chest but he couldn't forget who was right beside him, thumb dragging through the precome at the tip of his cock.

"Don't tease him, Severus," Harry said, still smiling. He braced his feet against the bed, changing his angle and quickening his pace.

"I never tease." Severus started stroking Draco with purpose and Draco knew he wouldn't last much longer.

Draco let his eyes fall closed and his head fall back, his entire world the pleasure that was rising with every thrust and stroke.

He felt lips on his nipple and gasped as Severus worried it with his teeth.

"I'm coming, Severus," Harry grit out and groaned, lifting his hips up and pumping come into Draco's arse. 

Severus twisted his wrist and bit Draco's nipple, a burst of pain shooting through Draco even as he spent himself all over Harry's stomach.

Boneless and breathless, it was all Draco could do not to collapse. Somehow Severus and Harry manoeuvred him to the bed and Draco closed his eyes, utterly exhausted.

~*~

"You have to admit he was a lot more fun than any of the others," Harry said, toying with one of Severus's nipples. "I'm only suggesting we consider a repeat performance."

"I fear Draco will get the wrong impression." Severus moved his hand between Harry's legs and lightly cupped his bollocks. "However, perhaps once more would be acceptable. I confess I'd rather enjoy seeing you suck his cock."

"Are you trying to kill me?" Harry groaned, as his cock started getting hard again. He thrust his hips, hoping Severus would get a clue.

"No, not at the moment." Severus bent his head and sucked one of Harry's balls into his mouth.

"Fuck."

Harry turned his head toward Draco.

"You're awake." He noticed Draco was half-hard already and grinned. "Ready for another go?"

Draco tried to hide a wince but didn't quite manage it. "I don't think—"

"I believe that Harry is suggesting a change of position," Severus interrupted, looking at Draco from between Harry's thighs. 

"That's the idea." Harry reached down and carded his hand through Severus's hair then brushed his cheek. He then looked at Draco again and held out his hand. "Well?"

Draco reached for him and Harry felt Severus's smile against his thigh before swallowing Harry down to the root.


End file.
